The Perverted Uchiha
by vee.gotswag
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday, and Kakashi gave him a copy of his favorite Make Out Paradise book. Out of boredom, he read the book. He's extremely turned on, and let's his mind wander to the images of his kunoichi teammate. SasuSaku ONE-SHOT.


**KYAAAAAAA~~~~! **

**So, I'm in the middle of my midterms right now, but I've just finished with the worst subject, so I'm pretty chill for tonight. I just wanted to write this one out because:**

**It's Sasuke's birthday (love you, big boy. 3 I need SasuSaku moments to happen in the manga so please be nice to my girl, Sakura)**

**STRESS-RELIEVER. **

**Anyway, hope you like it. 3 **

* * *

"Yo."

Hatake Kakashi waved his hand to an irritated Uchiha Sasuke. The latter has been stuck under the sun for almost two hours waiting for his _sensei_ to arrive as soon as he received the message. He sent his dog, Pakkun, stating that Sasuke had to meet up at the outskirts of Konoha to receive the details of the mission he's supposed to have. Despite the irritation and the heat scorching his skin, he remained calm and placid.

"Hn." That was his only reply.

"Ne, ne, I'm sorry for that. You know that I-"

"Save it." Sasuke interrupted. He crossed his arms and faced Kakashi, standing directly across him. "What's the mission?" He asked. Sasuke, having regained back the trust of Konoha through accomplishment of several missions and serving a term of imprisonment as punishments, has just started training for the ANBU upon special recommendation of Kakashi. And, as a result, any ANBU member can give him missions related to his training. This is just one of those moments.

"What's the rush, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi chuckles a bit. He awkwardly laughed at the harsh aura that his ex-student is emitting. Getting the message, he became serious. "Alright. Business is business. Here…" Kakashi gave Sasuke a plain rectangular box, presumably containing the message of the mission. Sasuke uncrosses his arm, reaches out, and holds the box on one hand, and prepares to leave. "Before you leave," Kakashi stops Sasuke before he makes hand seals to transport, "read that at your residence. That's top secret."

Sasuke, although a bit surprised, did not question the order. He nodded, and with a few hand seals, disappeared with a poof.

Kakashi chuckles silently under his mask, and a sly smile crossed his face. _Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun. You're a grown up now._ And he brings out a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise.

Back at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke's hands are shaking as he saw the contents of the supposed mission box handed to him by Kakashi. He's annoyed as hell. Kakashi had just sent him a birthday present, and it's not really being appreciated as much by the recipient. It's a limited edition _Make Out-Make Out Paradise_, a favorite book series by the said teacher. Along with it is a neatly scripted writing, _"Happy birthday! Congratulations for being a grown-up! You'll be a man after reading this. – from your greatest sensei in the world."_

His eyes involuntarily twitched. "Kakashi…What the hell." He sighed and sat at the end of his bed, the unwanted gift next to him. He stared at the wooden floor below long and hard. _Come to think of it…it IS my birthday._ He actually forgot his own birthday. And for some reason, no one's showing up around him. Not even his teammates… especially that pink-haired medic…

He shook his head and snapped himself back to reality. His mind, he doesn't want to admit it, just drifts so easily when it comes to thinking about Sakura. Sometimes, he would just miss her presence; he rarely sees her. The girl is almost as busy as the top officials of Konoha. Sometimes, when things get lonely, his thoughts would wander. Sometimes, he would think of sweet imagined scenes in his head and other times, just like any other boy, he thinks of how the girl is just _too _pretty for her own good.

Emerald eyes just ready to drown anyone who stares long enough into it…

Long pink hair that reaches her waist that she allowed to grow back again…

And the figure of a well-trained, athletic kunoichi, and at the same time, supple and soft-looking…

And he snapped. There he goes again. He sighed and let himself fall to his bed. Maybe it won't hurt to peek into the book. At the moment, he's just too bored. He doesn't have any missions. No one meets up with him. Nothing. He looked at the direction of where the box is. His left hand raises up and stretches to get the _Icha-Icha_ copy, holds it with both hands and opened the first page.

* * *

_ Sasuke smirked at the sight of Sakura. The latter boldly surprised him by showing up at his house, naked on his bed, with only his comforter covering her body. She's looking at him innocently, and quite frankly, it's effectively seducing him and sends tingling sensations down his body. _

_ "Sakura, you're such a naughty girl." Dirty thoughts flooded his mind as he took one step at a time, controlling himself from being too fast or showing too much excitement. "You need to be punished." _

_ Sakura looked up and never averted her gaze at Sasuke, wide-eyed and angelic looking. "Sasuke-kun, I am a naughty girl. Please don't be too harsh to me. I just want to give you a gift for your birthday." She said, and it turned him on. He felt a throbbing sensation upon hearing Sakura's words and inched closer to her. "Please, Sasuke-kun…touch me. Stay with me…" _

_ He smirked and neared his face closer to Sakura's until he can feel her breath on his face. "You're such a tease. I'm going to make you pay for this." He started kissing her face, leaving trails of kisses from the starting point, to her ears, and the sensitive spot underneath it. He nibbled at her collarbone, earning a loud moan from the—_

"Sasuke-kun, happy birthday!"

Surprised at the sound of the voice, he closed the book he's holding, and hid it underneath his pillow upon impulse. He sat up and tried to act like nothing happened but his teammate Haruno Sakura saw the sudden jump Sasuke made upon hearing her voice.

She's holding a delicious looking chocolate cake with a blue candle on top. She holds a happy and joyful look on her face, however, the reaction that she got from Sasuke baffled her, and it's evident.

"What were you reading, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"N-nothing."

"Are you actually stuttering?"

"…no."

"I'm not sure but it looks similar to Kakashi-sensei's…" Sakura took a few steps to her right and settled the cake on it, and went back to face Sasuke. "So, tell me, Sasuke-kun, you're celebrating your birthday reading this book." She smiled and walked towards Sasuke, who, in defense, was cautious of any action that Sakura might make. _She's skilled enough to conceal her chakra before entering. We'll never know what she can do here…_

"It's nothing, Sakura, drop the subject."

Upon hearing this, Sakura's eyes grew suspicious, and she had a knowing look at her face. "Don't tell me, you're reading porn?"

"NO I'M NOT."

Sakura giggled. She was about to drop the subject when, upon nearing Sasuke, and seeing the content of a note on the box next to Sasuke's, her eyes widened in shock.

"I was right… You were reading porn…" Sakura looked at Sasuke, who, dare she say it, was looking a bit flustered. An evil smile tugged the corner of her lips, and she let a chuckle out that complements it. She clasped her hands at her back, and playfully turned to leave while saying, "I wonder what Naruto would say about this…"

"Sakura." Sasuke is way too embarrassed to move yet. He remained seated at the edge of his bed as Sakura takes a few steps at a time, singing in a singsong voice._ One… two… three…_ it seems like Sakura's really going to leave and say something.

"Sasuke-kun…I can't believe you can be such a pervert." She chuckles. She held out her hand to open the door when suddenly, in almost a blink of an eye, she was pinned down on the door by Sasuke himself. She blushed as she felt the heat of Sasuke's body, his one hand holding the wrists she clasped behind her back, and the other supporting himself against the door where Sakura found herself trapped.

"Sakura…Don't you dare." He whispers, almost pleads, to Sakura, to her ear. He didn't mean to be this close to her physically, but he unintentionally went out of control that he suddenly pinned her down.

"Sasuke-kun," she moved her head to the left, and she looked up to his eyes. "What…were you thinking…when you were…reading…" Sasuke found himself drowning in those eyes. Those eyes that he was imagining while he was reading that goddamn thing (that really turned his senses on)…Those eyes are looking at him, and him alone.

_I can't tell her.. she'll hate me._ But the look on her face, looking so innocently, can't make him stay quiet. He can't make himself calm. And he hates her for making him feel this vulnerable. "I-I can't…" He can't bring himself to lie. It's part of his ego not to admit that he's been fantasizing about her. He can't admit that he changed the characters of the book to him and her in his head.

"Tell me…onegai…"she pleaded. His eyes traveled from hers to her lips. She's biting her lower lip, almost seductively. He can feel the heat of her body on him, and he unconsciously pressed himself more onto her.

"I was…" he stooped down and claimed her lips aggressively, ravishing every bit of it. She kissed him back with as much vigor. He released her hands and the free hand roamed the contours of the side of her body, tracing her curves. He pulled away, panting slightly, and stared down at Sakura. "I was thinking about you…"

Sakura smiled and turned around. She placed her arms around Sasuke's neck and planted a small kiss on his lips. Upon letting go, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to the bed with a playful smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun. Onegai, show me what you were thinking…"

And the door never opened that day. :)


End file.
